


Mr. CEO, His Former Secretary, and Their Baby On The Way

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO!Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Secretary/Blogger!Baekhyun, Short & Sweet
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Galit na galit si Chanyeol nang malaman na nagkaroon ng malaking problema ang kumpanya niya dahil sa pagkakamali ng isang department. Sumisigaw ito at takot na takot ang mga empleyadong nasa harap niya nang biglang pumasok ang asawa niyang buntis sa loob ng meeting room.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 304
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Mr. CEO, His Former Secretary, and Their Baby On The Way

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, pasensya na in advance kung maikli lang ito pero sana naibigay ko naman ang gusto mo. Ito talaga ang prompt na pumukaw ng atensyon ko. I like it short and sweet.
> 
> To the readers, sana maenjoy niyo rin. MPREG = fluff! 
> 
> And to the mods, thank you so much!
> 
> This is my first time joining a fic fest kasi kadalasan nagdadrop out ako. Sana nagawa ko naman siya nang maayos.

  
  


“Manang, ako na po dyan.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang papalapit sa isang kasambahay na siyang nag-alaga kay Chanyeol noong bata pa ito. 

Pumasok siya ng kusina. Naghahanda ang matanda ng pagkain para sa lunch nang may maisipan si Baekhyun.

“Maupo ka na lang, anak.” Ang sagot ni manang. “Mapapagod ka pa.”

Baekhyun pouted. Buntis siya pero ang turing ng mga tao sakaniya ay para bang wala nang kayang gawin.

Kasalanan ito ng asawa niyang paranoid at overprotective. Nagsimula ‘yon noong nalaman nilang nagdadalang tao siya five months pagkatapos ng kasal nila ni Chanyeol, ang dati niyang boss na ngayon ay ama ng batang dinadala niya.

His husband is a CEO of a well-known company at una silang nagsimula bilang employee at boss. He was Chanyeol’s secretary. The only secretary na nagtagal dito dahil ayon sa mga dating nagtrabaho para kay Park, mahirap pakisamahan ang huli.

_Masungit at istrikto._ Hindi rin ito marunong ngumiti kaya mas nakakadagdag sa stress ng secretary but everything changed when Baekhyun came into the picture.

Siya ang kaisa-isa at kauna-unahang empleyado na nakapagpangiti at nakapagpatawa sa CEO. Noong una ay hindi naniniwala si Baekhyun sa sabi-sabing baka nagugustuhan na nga siya nito dahil bukod tangi ang trato sakaniya hanggang sa bibig na mismo ni Chanyeol nanggaling. 

That’s how their love story began.

Kahit noong maging sila at pinapatigil ni Chanyeol sa pagtatrabaho, hindi niya ginawa kasi he loves his job at palagi pa silang nagkikita until the pregnancy news happened.

Nang mabuntis si Baekhyun, doon na hindi pumayag si Chanyeol na ipagpatuloy pa ng asawa ang trabaho.

Stressful ang maging secretary and with the help of Baekhyun’s OB-GYN and both of their mothers’ convincing skills and advice, napapayag rin siya eventually na mag-quit sa trabaho.

Noong una bored na bored siya until pasukin niya ang mundo ng blogging. 

He writes and shares everything in his life na pwedeng i-share, including his married life kaya karamihan din sa mga readers and subscribers niya sa blog ay mga empleyado ng kompanya. 

People are amused dahil sa mga kwento ni Baekhyun how sweet his husband is. Hindi naman sa hindi naniniwala ang mga ito dahil nasaksihan naman ng ibang mga naabutan si Baekhyun as the CEO’s secretary kung paano si Chanyeol sakaniya but still, hindi maiwasang isipin ng mga tao na THE _famous_ Chanyeol Park is possible to smile pala.

Yeah, famous. 

He is a well-known Bukod kasi sa gwapo at hot, matalino rin, madiskarte.

Chanyeol is the youngest CEO the Park enterprises ever had. 

_But enough of that_ , kasi past 12 pm na. 

Siguradong gutom na ang asawa niya. Naisip ni Baekhyun.

“Kaya ko po,” Ang sabi niya kay manang. “Naisipan ko kasing mag-pack ng lunch for Chanyeol at dalhan siya. Palagi nalang sa labas kumakain, eh. It’s bad for his health.”

“Hindi ba sinabihan mo na ang sekretarya niya tungkol dyan sa meal ni Chanyeol?”

Baekhyn nodded. 

That’s true. Noong nagtatrabaho pa kasi siya under his husband’s supervision, kasali ang meal ni Chanyeol sa inaasikaso niya. Isa na rin siguro sa ilang libong dahilan kung bakit nainlove si Chanyeol sakaniya ay dahil Baekhyun cares for him. Not as an employee, dahil responsibilidad niya ‘yon but because he really does care. 

Also, Baekhyun treated Chanyeol as an ordinary person. He was never scared of Chanyeol. At doon nakakita si Chanyeol ng _katapat_ . He happened to find his _match._

“Opo, pero syempre gusto ko ako pa rin ang magsisilbi para sa kanya. He’s been very busy the past few days. I heard from his secretary na puro fast food or di kaya naman nagpapalipas ng gutom. Hindi raw nakikinig.”

Napailing si manang, “Iyang batang ‘yan talaga. Tumanda na ng ganyan, sayo lang nakikinig.”

Baekhyun chuckled. That’s true. Wala nang ibang pinakikinggan ang supladong CEO bukod sakaniya kaya para kay Baekhyun, hindi suplado ang asawa niya kundi pasaway.

“I’ll prepare na po tapos magpapahatid nalang kay manong.”

“Mabuti pa nga,” Ang sabi ni manang. “Hindi ‘yon papayag na ikaw ang magmamaneho lalo pa ngayong buntis ka.”

Tumango si Baekhyun. Ayaw na niyang dumagdag pa sa stress ng asawa niya. Siguradong mag-aaway lang sila kung sakaling hindi nga siya magpahatid at malaman nito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_At mabuti nalang nga hindi nagpasaway at inatake ng kapilyuhan si Baekhyun_ dahil habang papunta siya sa kompanya, malakas na sermon ang natatanggap ng iba sa mga empleyado nito ngayon.

“Two potential investors suddenly withdrew dahil sa kapalpakan niyo!”

Napayuko ang mga empleyado. No one dared to speak up. 

It’s _THE Chanyeol Park._ Of course, no one dared to talk back. Walang kahit sinong may lakas ng loob, kahit pa ang mga parte ng department na may kasalanan kung bakit biglang umatras ang dalawang investor na malaki sana ang magiging tulong sa kompanya.

“Tell me the reason. _Why?_ ”

Hindi sigaw pero nakakatakot ang tono. Buo at malalim ang boses. Oo, nakakatakot na ang pormal na CEO at normal na ‘yon sakanilang lahat pero iba pa rin kapag galit ito. Parang gugustuhin nalang mag-quit ng mga empleyado kahit pa sobrang nangangailangan sila ng sweldo at isa ang Park Enterprises sa mga kompanya na may maganda at maraming benepisyo para sa employees.

“Sir,” the team leader of the department at fault decided to answer. Mas magagalit si Mr. Park kung lahat sila ay mananatiling tahimik. “We did everything naman po. It’s just that mas nagustuhan daw nila ‘yung proposal ng rival company natin and they decided na doon pumirma ng kontrata.”

Napapalo si Chanyeol sa mesa. Everyone flinched.

One thing about the CEO, he is very competitive sa kahit anong aspeto at ayaw na ayaw niyang nalalamangan lalo pa ng isang kalaban.

The company is not at risk. 

Kahit pa hindi tumuloy ang investors, hindi malulugi ang Park Enterprises. Kaya lang nagagalit si Chanyeol ay mas gaganda sana ang reputation at takbo ng kompanya kung nakuha nila ang investors at ang mas nakakainis pa bukod sa they failed to convince the businessmen, mapupunta pa ito sa kalaban.

“Then don’t tell me you have done everything because if you do, if all of you do, nasa atin sila ngayon!”

Kitang-kita ng lahat ang malalim na paghinga ng CEO.

“Now, we lost them! Saan tayo hahanap ngayon ng pang tapat sa competitor—”

Bago pa man matapos ni Chanyeol ang kadugtong ng sermong hindi matapos-tapos, bumukas ang pinto ng conference room.

Nakarating kaagad si Baekhyun sa kompanya dahil tanghali at hindi traffic. When he got in there, binati siya ng guard at ng lahat ng nakakasalubong. 

He was smiling at everyone.

Very sweet and charming ang asawa ng CEO, unlike the latter na akala mo’y palaging dark aura.

Sakto nang papunta siya sa opisina ni Chanyeol, nakasabay niya sa elevator ang kaibigang si Kyungsoo. 

Halos magkasabayan silang pumasok sa kompanya. Matagal na rin si Kyungsoo sa Park enterprises. He’s part of the finance department at ito ang nagsabi sakaniyang nasa meeting room #4 ang CEO kaya all smile siyang pumunta ron with a lunch bag in his right hand.

But that smile immediately vanished nang makita ang nangyayari sa loob ng meeting room at hindi lang ‘yon. Since the CEO was facing his employees at wala nang panahon na tignan pa kung sino ang maglalabas-pasok sa silid, naging dahilan ang tunog ng pintuang bumukas para mas lalong mag-init ang ulo nito.

“Didn’t I tell everyone here na walang lalabas at magpapapasok ng kahit sinong hindi naman parte?!”

Tahimik ang lahat at umalingawngaw ang malakas na boses ni Chanyeol sa kabuuan ng silid. 

Nag-aalab na ang mga mata nang makarinig ito ng hikbi mula sa likuran. Mas lalo lang itong nairita dahil ang ayaw ni Chanyeol sa lahat ay sasagutin siya ng luha.

He irritatedly turns his face para tignan ang taong ngayo’y umiiyak. Wala ni isang gumalaw at kahit ito ay natigilan when _finally,_ the CEO saw who is the one crying and sniffling like a child.

“Baek…”

Chanyeol’s eyes softened, pati na rin ang puso nito nang makita ang asawa. 

“I’m sorry…I just want to check up on you and everyone. I wasn’t planning to interrupt. I just thought I am still welcome to listen and observe just like the last time I went here but I guess I was wrong. I apologize.” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun sabay abot ng lunch bag sa pinakamalapit na employee sakaniya.

He was about to leave pagkatapos sabihin ang mga salitang ‘yon nang mabilis na kumilos ang mga paa ni Chanyeol.

He can’t let his husband leave nang masama ang loob and he didn’t mean those words. Those aren’t for Baekhyun.

_Damn it._

“Baby, wait!” Hinawakan ito ni Chanyeol sa gumagalaw na balikat dahil sa paghikbi. Nakayuko si Baekhyun at may luha pa rin sa mga mata. 

Lahat ay nakatingin, ang iba ay hindi na napigilan pang mapangiti kahit pa napagalitan ilang minuto lang ang nakalilipas pero kahit pa center of attention na sila ngayon, walang pakielam si Chanyeol.

He cares only for his husband during that time.

_How could he yell at_ **_his_ ** _Baekhyun? Fucking jerk._

“No, you don’t have to say sorry. I should be the one saying that. I’m sorry.” sabi ni Chanyeol saka umikot para makapunta sa harapan ng asawa. He bent his legs a little at hinawi ang buhok ni Baekhyun na tumatakip sa view niya sa _maganda_ nitong mukha. He wiped Baekhyun’s tears and kissed the latter’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, _mahal_.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


In the end, lumabas ang lahat ng empleyado at ang mag-asawa nalang ang natira. 

Chanyeol is sitting on his chair sa gitna ng mahabang mesa while Baekhyun? 

_Nakaupo sa lap niya._

Kandong niya ito habang nakabaon ang mukha sa leeg niya, still sniffling. Hinahagod naman ni Chanyeol ang likod.

Kahit kailan, hindi niya talaga ito matitiis at kahit anumang pagod, init ng ulo, his husband always comes first. Baekhyun (and their baby) are his number one priorities. Hinding-hindi niya pagbubuntungan ng galit ang _mahal_ niya _._

Hindi niya sinasadya ‘yung kanina. 

He’s mad and didn’t know it was Baekhyun. If he only knew, he would not shout like that and say those words.

“Sorry na, hm?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. He is brushing Baekhyun’s soft locks using his fingers. “I didn’t mean to say those words. You know na palagi kang welcome dito. Kahit san, kahit anong oras.”

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas, inangat na nito ang ulo saka parang bata na nagpunas ng luha. 

Namumula ang ilong at cheeks. Chanyeol did his best para pigilan ang sarili na halikan ang asawa. 

One wrong move at mag-aaway na talaga sila. 

“You’re not mad at me?”

Chanyeol pressed his lips together. Lumabas ang dimple niyang gustong-gusto ni Baekhyun nakikita.

“I can never be mad at you, my love.”

Baekhyun protruded his lips. Inayos ni Chanyeol ang pagkakaupo nito sakaniya saka muling hinawi ang buhok ng asawa. “Okay na tayo?”

Parang batang nag-isip si Baekhyun. Napakacute talaga. Isa nalang at hindi na makakapigil si Chanyeol na halikan ito.

“Not until you take me out for lunch. Baby and I haven’t eaten yet. The lunch I prepared for you, inabot ko sa employee mo. Hayaan na natin sakanila ‘yon.”

“Alright pero pwede mauna na ako sa appetizer?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun frowns, “What?”

Pero hindi na nagsalita pa si Chanyeol. Instead, nag-lean nalang ito saka magnakaw ng halik. Tinakpan naman ni Baekhyun ang labi na parang isa siyang high school student na first time nahalikan.

“Hey, that’s rude!”

“How is that rude? Gusto ko lang ng pampagana. Gusto mo rin? Pwede naman.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol saka ngumuso.

Baekhyun laughed then cupped his husband’s face. Buong akala ni Chanyeol ay hahalikan siya nito but _no,_ Baekhyun slightly pinched his cheeks at tumayo na.

“I want real food.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, kahit hindi pa naaayos ang naging problema, good mood na pumasok si Chanyeol. Hindi ito nakangiti, only in his usual poker face pero masasabi ng mga madalas nakikita ang CEO na hindi ito bad mood dahil kung oo, malamang ay salubong ang kilay nito in his dark aura. 

Ayun na ang good mood Chanyeol na kilala ng lahat. Ang asawa lang naman kasi nito ang nakakakita ng totoong ngiti at nakakarinig ng totoong tawa ni Chanyeol. Sa katunayan, si Baekhyun pa nga ang dahilan kung bakit _masaya_ ito ngayon.

_Sino ba namang nakascore ang hindi, diba?_

Yeah, they made love last night. 

Chanyeol made sure that he’s gentle at alam ni Baekhyun ‘yon. His husband never made him feel unloved.

Pambawi na rin sa paninigaw na nangyari kahapon kahit na hindi naman iyon sinasadya ni Chanyeol. Okay naman na sila basta Baekhyun reminded his husand not to do it again at hindi lang ‘yon, pinaalala rin nito na dapat mas maging kind at considerate siyang boss and Baekhyun being the _big boss_ ’ boss, susundin iyon ni Chanyeol kahit pa hindi nakikita ni Baekhyun.

That’s how faithful and in love he is. 

“Good morning, sir.” Bati sakaniya ng sekretarya. Nakasunod ito dala ang maraming papeles. Inaantay lang ni Chanyeol na magsalita ito. Alam na yon ng secretary niya. Na-briefing na yan ni Baekhyun noon, eh, bago pa iwan ang trabaho. “Here are the documents po na pinakukuha ninyo. Lahat ng kailangan niyo, nandito na. Also, nag-email po sainyo ang dad niyo and sent a list of potential investors na pwedeng ipalit to those we failed to convince the last time. May contact number na doon. We can set a meeting anytime.”

Tumatango-tango lang si Chanyeol. He mentally noted na i-review ang mga taong ‘yon mamaya once he is done sa mga gagawin for today.

“Do a little background check. Research them and their achievements then I’ll tell you kung sino ang mga dapat tawagan.”

His secretary nodded at saka na dumiretso sa desk nito. Pumasok na rin si Chanyeol sa opisina niya and his long busy day started.

Sa sobrang busy, ni hindi na nito naalalang icheck pa ang oras at hindi pa mamamalayang lunch time na kung hindi lang kumatok ang secretary niya at kasunod nito ay ang tawag mula sa asawa.

He says “come in” bago sagutin ang tawag ni Baekhyun.

“Have you eaten?” ang bungad nito.

“It’s lunch time na pala.” he says, “Not yet, babe.”

Pagkarinig non, napatango na lang ang secretary niya at sumenyas na lalabas na. Yun lang din naman kasi ang dahilan kung bakit ito kumatok. To remind Chanyeol na lunch time na dahil kapag hindi siya kumain, dalawa silang malalagot kay _baby boss._

  
  


“You must eat na. Diba, lagi kong nireremind ‘yan sayo na wag magpapalipas ng gutom? Dapat talaga ako pa rin ang secretary mo, eh, para kahit ayaw mo, dadalhan pa rin kita dyan araw-araw and won’t let you continue working hangga't hindi ka sumusunod.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil don, Baekhyun’s voice makes his day talaga. He loves talking with his husband lalo na kapag ganitong pagod siya at lunod sa trabaho. Nakakawala ng stress si Baekhyun.

“Just like the old times.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry. Kakain na po. Ikaw ba? You and baby, have you guys eaten?”

“Will eat palang din. Nagpaluto ako kay manang ng sinigang. Baby wants, eh.”

“Kahit naman wala pa si baby, favorite mo na ‘yan talaga.”

Baekhyun pouts. Di siya nakikita ni Chanyeol pero alam na nito ‘yung reaksyon niya dahil sa nangyaring pagtahimik. Kabisadong-kabisado na.

“Oo na.. Ni baby.”

“Dad, I have a question.” Baekhyun suddenly asks.

Chanyeol puts his laptop to sleep. Magpapaorder na muna siya ng food. Inikot niya ang swivel chair at saka sumandal. Humarap siya sa malaking glass window bago pindutin yung remote for the blinds to open. 

“Hm, what is it?”

He really likes it whenever Baekhyun calls him _dad_. Parents na talaga sila.

“Sabi ni Jongdae magiging mukha akong pandesal kinatagalan..” Halos matawa si Chanyeol but he knows Baekhyun is being serious right now at hindi dapat tinatawanan ang insecurities ng isang tao, lalo na ng taong mahal niya. Buntis man ito or hindi. “Pag nangyari ba ‘yon, love mo pa rin ako?”

Chanyeol heaved a sigh. Bakit naman kung ano-anong sinasabi ng boyfriend ng pinsan niyang si Minseok kay Baekhyun? He reminds himself na pagsabihan ito sa susunod. Hindi maganda ang epekto kay Baekhyun lalo pa’t buntis ito.

“I mean I trust you pero minsan hindi ko maiwasang isipin.” dugtong pa nito, “Marami kang nakakasama at nakikitang magagandang tao while meㅡ"

Hindi na pinatapos pa ni Chanyeol ang asawa. Baka mamaya ay umiyak pa ito. Ayaw niya ‘yon. Wala siya ron upang punasan ang mga luha.

“Baby, ano ba ‘yang sinasabi mo?” Malambing ang tono ng boses ni Chanyeol. “I love you for who you are kahit ano pang magbago sayo. Don't think that way 'cause whatever happens, you're always the most beautiful for me. Mas gusto ko nga yan. Mas minamahal kita ng ganyan kasi dala-dala mo yung fruit ng love natin but even if you weren't pregnant, you'd still make me fall for you more each day simply because you are Baekhyun. _You are you._ "

Narinig ni Chanyeol ang paghikbi ni Baekhyun. 

Hay, hormones. Ramdam na ramdam din kasi ang sincerity sa voice ni Chanyeol.

"Don't cry, my love."

"I love you." He hears Baekhyun say.

Chanyeol knows okay na. 

"Kain na tayo? I'll call sa facetime. Sabay tayo."

"Alright."

After 'non, tumawag nga si Chanyeol and they ate together pagkadating ng food na pinakisuyo niya sa secretary niya.

Pagkatapos kumain, nagpaalam na rin si Chanyeol kasi marami pa siyang kailangan tapusin. He promised his husband nalang na uuwian niya ito ng anything na hihingiin ni Baekhyun, magtext lang. Ang request naman nito ay makauwi siyang safe at pasalubungan niya ng cuddle.

Clingy buntis. Tuwang-tuwa si Chanyeol. Mas nakakascore kasi siya pag ganun.

Who would've thought na ganun ang striktong CEO, right?

Meanwhile, sa bahay, Baekhyun updated his weblog.

_What a lovely day. Baby and I got to eat lunch with my husband. Virtually nga lang 'cause he is still at work but I am still happy. I am thankful to have him as my partner in life. He never fails to make me feel loved._

_To Chanyeol, I know you visit my website whenever you have time and I want you to know how much I love you. Baby and I._

Marami pang dinagdag si Baekhyun tulad ng gagawin niya for the day to update his readers.

After that, he closed his laptop and rest first. Mamaya he's gonna bake. Yes, isa yon sa mga nilagay niya sa blog niya today.

Chanyeol loves his muffins kaya yon ang gagawin niya ngayon to surprise his husband. Hindi siya nanghingi ng pasalubong kasi siya ang magbibigay ngayon. Seeing Chanyeol smile and appreciate all the things na ginagawa niya makes him happy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm home." Chanyeol says pagkatanggal ng sapatos. Strict kasi at masinop si Baekhyun sa bahay. "What's that smell?" he asks habang papunta sa kitchen.

Today is one of the rare times na hindi siya sinalubong ng asawa and usually the reason ay may ginagawa ito sa kusina at hindi naman siya nagkamali. Amoy palang, alam na niya. Baekhyun is baking something.

He saw his cute little husband na nakatalikod, wearing his baby blue apron which perfectly hugs his baby bump.

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun from the back, inhaling the pregnant man's sweet smell sa neck.

"Muffins?"

Baekhyun smiles and pats Chanyeol's cheeks bago niya ito harapin. Chanyeol's hands fall onto his waist.

"You look so tired."

"I am." They kissed at saka yumakap si Chanyeol na nagbend over, resting his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. Pagod talaga.

"How's work? How's the problem? Naayos na ba?"

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol shaking his head. He pats the latter's back.

"But working on it. Tinulungan na ako ni dad to deal with other investors."

"That's good. Do not hesitate to accept help para hindi mo dala-dala lahat. I don't want you to stress yourself out, hm?"

Humiwalay si Chanyeol at saka tumango. "Ayoko rin kasi iisipin mo rin yon eh. I don't want you to stress yourself out." sabi nito, ginagaya si Baekhyun na nagpout tuloy and Chanyeol was quick to capture his lips, kinagat pa ang bottom part.

"Hey!"

Chanyeol only laughs. Tinutulak-tulak ito ni Baekhyun.

"Magbihis ka na nga then saka mo tikman ang muffins. I won't give you if you don't." 

Kaya sumunod na rin si Chanyeol. Bukod sa gusto niya nang makapagsuot ng mas comfortable clothes, gusto na rin niya kasi matikman ang muffins. 

Baekhyun makes the best ones.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinagabihan, magkatabi na ang mag-asawa. Nakaunan si Chanyeol while si Baekhyun naman ay sa chest niya. 

Nakabalot sila ng kumot. Lamig na lamig si buntis. They are both wearing their matching pyjamas.

"Anong gusto mong ipangalan kay baby?" Chanyeol suddenly asks.

Medyo inaantok na si Baekhyun but he managed to answer. Tumingala pa nga siya upang matignan ang asawa, "Hindi pa naman natin alam ang gender niya."

"What if he's a boy?"

"Do you want a boy as a panganay?"

The question made Chanyeol grin. "Panganay, so ilan ang gusto mo pa Mr. Baekhyun Park?" Nakatanggap tuloy siya ng mahinang kurot sa bewang. "Tanong lang, eh."

"Eh pag sinabi kong dalawa lang, ha?" Pagtataray nito.

Umiling naman si Chanyeol, "Labing-dalawa dapat."

"Ayoko non! Too many! Ginawa mo akong pig." 

Chanyeol laughs at mas hinigpitan ang yakap sa asawa. He kisses Baekhyun's head bago muling nagsalita. "Joke lang. Ayokong nahihirapan ka."

"Talaga?"

"Hm." He smiles at Baekhyun na pumikit. 

"So ano na ngang ipapangalan natin?"

"Byul? Pwede for boy and girl and it means star."

Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. Pwede. It's a known fact naman na Baekhyun loves everything about astronomy. Nahahawa nga si Chanyeol minsan, eh. Mahilig magbasa-basa ang asawa niya. Marami books si Baekhyun tungkol doon.

"Eh, doon sa magiging kapatid ni Byul? Anong ipapangalan natin?" Malokong tanong ni Chanyeol.

Pinalo siya ni Baekhyun sa dibdib.

"Aray, medyo masakit babe!"

"Medyo lang pala, eh, isa pa."

"Wag na." Natatawang pinigilan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at dinala nalang ito sa labi niya upang mahalikan. Baekhyun smiles at muli nang pumikit. "Ikaw lang masasaktan. Matigas yan, 'no. Resulta ng gym."

"Yabang mo."

"Itong mayabang na 'to, mahal na mahal ka naman."

"Anong connect?"

"Wala. Random lang para masabing mahal kita. Totoo naman."

That night, they slept. Walang nangyari. Hindi naman kailangan gabi-gabi sila mag make love para masabing mahal nila ang isa't-isa. Their words and simple actions are enough para maiparamdam 'yon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mabilis lumipas ang mga araw. Smooth pa rin ang takbo ng buhay at may bago ng investors ang kompanya.

Chanyeol managed to close a deal. Ang galing talaga.

Si Baekhyun naman balak na rin pasukin ang mundo ng vlogging since he loves baking naman. 

Chanyeol suggested na he should name his Youtube Channel _The Pretty Baeker_ pero syempre hindi ginawa ni Baekhyun. Nasa draft niya ang _Baeker Park._

Mas gusto niyang ipagsigawan sa mundong dala niya ang apelyido ng asawa niya kaysa sa maganda siya. Isa pa, known fact na 'yon, eh.

_Sanaol maganda. Sanaol confident._

Achieve na achieve ang confidence. Chanyeol always reminds him kasi na siya lang ang pinakamaganda sa paningin nito kahit ano pang magbago ngayong buntis siya.

Tulad ngayon, medyo umitim ang leeg ni Baekhyun compared sa noon but instead na madown, naramdaman lang niyang mas lalo siyang gumanda. 

Chanyeol embraces all his flaws. Isa pa, hindi naman yon flaw. 

It's normal sa isang tao. Something like that must not be used as an insult kasi what others think is unattractive may be appealing for some.

Nasa tao yon kung paano nila dadalhin. If they are confident, wala na dapat say ang iba. After all, may kanya-kanya tayong buhay.

Iyon ang bagay na natutunan ni Baekhyun sa asawa niya kaya kahit pa biruin siya ng kahit sino na mukha na siyang pandesal, wala na siyang pakielam.

He is the most expensive one naman kung nagkataon.

And nga pala, nalaman na rin ang gender ng anak nila kaya no wonder maraming nagbago kay Baekhyun.

Yes, Byul is a boy. 1 point for Daddy Chanyeol.


End file.
